ISSEI EL MAESTRO LIN-KUEI
by Sub-Zero99
Summary: DESPUES DE HABER DERROTADO A SHINOK KUAI-LIANG DECIDE TENER UNA VIDA MAS NORMAL HASTA EL PUNTO DE TENER FAMILIA Y UN HIJO EL CUAL SERA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA HYODO ISSEI HIJO DEL GRAN GUERRERO SUB-ZERO SE EMBARCARA EN UNA AVENTURA Y ROMANCE CON NUETRAS CHICAS DEMONIO FAVORITAS(NOTA: VAN HABER ALGUNOS CAMBIOS EN LA TRAMA DE LA LINEA ORIGINAL DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD) LETRA M POR LEMON


ISSEI EL MAESTRO LIN-KUEI

CAPITULO: UNA BATALLA LEGENDARIA

E N MI HISTORIA REYNARE MO LE PIDE LA CITA A ISSEI SOLO QUE ELLA YA LO CONOCIA Y ESTA ENOMAREDO DE EL Y EL LO SABE HASTA QUE SE LO DECLARA QUEDANDO COMO TERCERA EN EL HAREM DE ISSIE YA QUE ISSEI SE HIZO UNA PROMESA CON IRINA DE CASARSE CUANDO SE REECNONTRARAN QUE DANDO SEGUNDA EN EL HAREM LA PRIMERA SERA RIAS QUE SE CASRA CON ISSIE PERO NO DIRE CUANDO "ISSEI SE CASARA CON CAD UNA INCLUYENDO A PENEMUEA SU DEBIDO TIEMPO Y TENDRA HIJOS EN EL FUTURO" Y TAMBIEN RIAS Y SONA LE PROPUSIERON UNIRSE A SUS NOBLEZAS EN EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO LUGO DE VER SUS HABILIDADES Y DESPUES DE HABER GANADO LA PELEA CON EL ETERNO NEMESIS DE SUB-ZERO "SCORPION"Y YA VERAN PORQUE Y EN ESTA HISTORIA SERA UN ISSEI X RIAS X IRINA X RAYNARE X AKENO X XENOVIA X PENEMUE

P.O.V DE ISSEI

ERA DE MAÑANA, ME DESPERTE CLARO ESE ERA MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES DE SEGUNDO AÑO EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH UNOS ESTARIAN FELICES POR ESO PERO YO SOY LA EXCEPCION ¿Por qué? MUY SIMPLE A DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYA LA GENTE SE BURLA POR MI APARIENCIA INOCENTE Y DE BUENCORAZON CRENYENDOLES QUE SOY UN IDIOTA QUE PUEDEN MOLESTAR A SU GUSTO JAMAS PUDE HACER AMIGOS MI HERMANA ESPERA QUE HOY PORFIN PUEDA LOGRAR HACERLOS

-ISE-CHAN BAJA HOY ES TU PRIMER DIA-

ESA ERA LA VOZ DE MI MAMA SIN MAS REMEDIO ME LEVANTE Y ME CAMBIE PARA IR A ESA PRISION DE JOVENES.

CUANDO LLEGUE AHÍ ESTABA MI MAMA CON UN DELANTAL ROSA ELLA ES DE CABELLO LARGO CAFÉ QUE LE LLEGA A MEDIA ESPALDA , OJOS DEL MISMO COLOR SOLO QUE UN TONO DE AZUL.

-ISE-CHAN COME PARA QUE TENGAS ENERGIAS Y PUEDAS TENER UN BUEN DIA EN LA ACADEMIA-

-SI…. COMO SEA- LO DIJE CON UNA VOZ SIN MUCHOS ANIMOS ELLA LO NOTO Y ME ABRAZO POR ATRÁS SINTIENDO LOS ENORMES PECHOS QUE ELLA TENIA.

-SE QUE NO CONFIAS EN LAS DEMAS PERSONAS PERO DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD LO HARIAS POR MI-

MIS PADRES MUY SIMPLE ELLOS FUERON LOS ULTIMO DEL CLAN LIN-KUEI JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS DEL CLAN SI TAL COMO LO ESCUCHAN SOY EL HIJO DEL GRAN GUERRERO SUB-ZERO YO COMO NIETO DEL SUB-ZERO ANTERIOR HEREDE EL TRAJE DE MI ABUELO(EL DE KUAI-LIANG DE MORTAL KOMBAT X).

UNA VEZ TERMINE ME DIRIJI A LA ACADEMIA UNA VEZ ENTRE TODAS LA MIRADAS Y LAS CHICAS DECIAN :

ES EL CHICO NUEVO

ES TAN LINDO Y MAS CON ESE AIRE DE INOCENTE

TENDRA NOVIA

ERAN LAS COSAS QUE ESCUCHABA YO MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS ME REPRENDIAN DICIENDO:

OH NO OTRO CASANOVA

YA ERA SUFICIENTE CON KIBA AHORA VIENE OTRO.

UNA VEZ ENTRE AL EDIFICIO ME INTENTE DIRIJIR A MI SALON PERO COMO SIEMPRE ME PERDI EN UN PEQUEÑO DESCUIDO CHOQUE CON ALGUIEN ME DIRIJI PARA VER QUIEN ERA CUANDO LAVI ME QUEDE ENBOBADO ERA UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CARMESI , PIEL BLANCA COMO LA NIEVE Y UNOS VOLUPTUOSOS PECHOS LA VOLTEO A VER Y LEDIGO :

-LO SIENTO-LE RESPONDO TODO SONROJADO

-NO HAY PROBLEMA NO ME FIJE A DONDE IBA-DECIA ELLA MIENTRA ME VOLTEA A VER.

P.O.V DE RIAS

ME VOLTEO PARA VER AL CHICO CON EL QUE CHOQUE SOLO PARA VER LO GUAPO E INOCENTE QUE ERA SU APARIENCIA , RECUERDO QUE MI ONISAMA ME DIJO QUE AHORA EN DIA ES DIFICIL ENCONTRAR UN ALMA TAN PURA COMO LA QUE DESPRENDIA ESTE CHICO ME RECOMPONGO Y LE DIGO:

-DISCULPA PERO ERES NUEVO- LE PREGUNTE

-SI , DISCULPA ME PODRIAS DECIR DONDE QUEDA ESTE SALON-ME PREGUNTA Y LE DOY INDICACIONES DE COMO LLEGAR AHÍ.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS – ME DIJO

-CUANDO QUIERAS, POR CIERTO MI NOMBBRE ES RIAS GREMORY DE TERCER AÑO, Y TU NOMBRE CUAL ES-LE PREGUNTO CON CURIOSIDAD Y NERVIOSISMO.

-MI NOMBRE ES HYODO ISSEI DE SEGUNDO AÑO, ENCANTADO DE CONOCERLA RIAS-SEMPAI-ME DICE ELLA ME NTRRISTESCO POR COMO DE DICE SEMPAI.

-EL PLACER ES MIO ISE-KUN ¿TE PUEDO DECIR ISE?-LE PREGUNTO ESPERANZADA

-CLARO NO HAY PROBLEMA RIAS-SEMPAI- ME DIJO MIENTRAS INTERNAMENTE SALTABA DE ALEGRIA.

-MUY BIEN ADIOS SEMPAI LA VEO LUEGO- ME DIJO LUEGO PARA SEGUIR CON SU CAMINO MIENTRAS ME LE QUEDO VIENDO POR DONDE SE FUE.

-"ESTE CHICO TIENE UN ALMA TAN PURA E INOCENTE QUE ME GUSTARIA QUITARSELA YO Y NADIE MAS , PERO PUDE SENTIR UN PODER ESPECIAL AL ESTRECHAR TU MANO QUE SIGNIFICARA ESE EXTRAÑO SIMBOLO QUE VI CUANDO TE DI LA MANO"-SE PREGUNTABA RIAS (EN ESTE FIC ISSEI NO TENDRA A DRAIG SI NO QUE SERA UN AMIGO DE ISSEI QUE LO INTRODUCIRE EN EL ARCO DE KOKABIEL , UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO CONTINUEMOS).

P.O.V NORMAL

VEMOS A ISSEI ENTRAR AL SALON PARA LUEGO PRESENTARSE A LA CLASE.

P.O.V DE ISSEI

LLEGO A MI SALON PARA LUEGO PRESENTARSE .

-MUCHO GUSTO MI NOMBRE ES HYODO ISSEI ESPERO PODEMOS LLEVARNOS BIEN-

ESPERABA Y ESPERABA HASTA QUE ESCUCHE.

-KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA –DE ARTE DE TODAS LA CHICAS

-ES TAN LINDO-ESCUCHE DE UNA

-TENDRA NOVIA-DIJO OTRA

-PERO SU MIRADA ES TAN INOCENTE COMO ME GUSTARIA QUITARSELA-DIJO OTRA

-MUY BIEN TIENEN ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS PARA EL JOVEN HYODO-PREGUNTO EL MAESTRO.

UNA LEVANTO LA MANOY PREGUNTO

-SI MURUYAMA-SAN-DIJO EL MAESTRO.

-DISCULPA PERO ERES EXTRANJERO?-

NO DE ECHO MI PADRES SON DE NACIONALIDAD JAPONESA-RESPOONDO CON SINCERIDAD EN ESO OTRA LEVANTA LA MANO.

-SI KATASE-SAN-

-TIENES NOVIA?-

-NO, TENGO NOVIA- RESPONDO CON SINCERIDAD Y UN POCO ESO OTRA PREGUNTA.

-SI AIKA-SAN-DIJO EL PROFESOR.

-AUN ERES VIRGEN?-PREGUNTO ELLA

YO LADEO MI CABEZA Y DIGO

-QUE ES SER VIRGEN? MEDIO CURIOSO.

TODOS SE CALLERON ESTILO ANIME POR LA RESPUESTA HASTA QUE OTRO PREGUNTO Y ERA UN CHICO DE ANTEOJOSY DIJO

-SI MATSUDA- DICE EL PROFESOR

-QUE HACEUN BISHONEN COMO TU ACAPARANDO TODAS LA CHICAS PARA NO PODER CONSTRUIR NUESTRO HAREM-DIJO EL CHICO Y LOS DEMAS CHICOS DIJERON-SIIIIIIIII-

EN ESO LA CLASE SE VOLVIO UNA ZONA DE GUERRA LAS CHICAS DEFENDIENDOME Y LOS CHICOS REPRENDIENDOME HASTA QUE

-MUY BIEN VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS-

YO TOME MI LUGAR EL RESTO DEL TIEMPO PASO CON NORMALIDAD SALI AL SONAR EL TIMBRE AL CAMPO DEL COLEGUI CHOQUE CON ALGUIEN Y ESA ALGUIEN ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE:

-LO SIENTO NO VI POR DONDE IBA-RESPONDI

EL ME DIJO

-NO HAY PROBLEMA YO TAMPOCO ME FIJE ,POR CIERTO TU ERES HYODO ISSIE EL RECIEN LLEGADO?-ME PREGUNTO

-SI PORQUE ?-LE PREGUNTE

-ES QUE DE TI SE ANDA HABLANDO MUCHO –

-BUENO ESPERO LLEVARNOS BIEN KIBA-LE ESTRECHO LA MANO EN ESO ESCUCHO POR TODA LA ESCUELA UN.

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA-ASI ES DE TODAS LA CHICAS DEL COLEGIO QUE POR ASARES DE LA VIDA ESTABAN EN EL PATIO DE LA ACADEMIA. Y SE ESCUCHABAN GRITOS COMO DE :

-KIBA-KUN E ISSEI-KUN SE ESTAN ESTRECHANDO LA MANO-

OTRS TENIAN CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS Y ALREDEDOR DE SUS ROSTROS OTRAS TENIAN UN SANGRADO NASAL.

-SERAN AMANTES EN SECRETO?- DIJO OTRA

Y ASI PASO TODO CON TODA LA NATURALIDAD DEL MUNDO SIENDO NOMBRADO POR LAS CHICAS COMO "EL PRINCIPE AZUL" POR MI OJOS YA QUE KIBA TENIA EL APODO DE "PRINCIPE DE KUOH".

Y ASI CUANDO ME DISPONIA A IRME (EN ESTA PARTE NO QUEDABA NI UN ALUMNO QUE NO SABIA DE LO SO BRENATURAL SOLO EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL Y EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO)

SENTI UNA PRESENCIA QUE YA CONOCIA Y LA SEGUI HASTA LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA ACADEMIA ME GIRE SOBRE MI PROPIO EJE PARA VER QUE PASABA ESCONDI EN LOS ARBUSTOS PARA VER QUE EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL Y EL FAMOSO CLUB DE OCULTISMO ESTABAN LUCHANDO CON ALGUIEN QUE YO CONOCIA MUY BIEN AL IGUAL QUE YO SUS PODERES FUERON PASADOS DE SUCESOR EN SUCESOR ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE GRAY HASASHI HIJO DEL DEMONIO ARRASADOR Y ETERNO ENEMIGO DE MI PADRE SCORPION. PER O LO QUE MAS ME SORPRENDIO FUE QUE AHÍ ESTABAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE RIAS-SEMPAI,SONA SHITORI-SEMPAI PRESIDENTA DEL SONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL JUNTO A SU GRUPO,TAMBIEN ESTABAN KIBA Y OTRAS TRES CHICAS QUE NO CONOCIA SOLO ME PUSE A PENSAR:

-"QUE ESTARA HACIENDO SCORPION AQUÍ Y AHORA ,HMMMM ¿SERA QUE VINO PARA NUESTRA BATALLA DEFINITIA?"-

EN ESO VEO QUE TODOS FUERON DERROTADOS EN ESO ESCUCHO HABLAR A RIAS-SEMPAIUY DE CIR:

-¿QUIEN ERES? ACASO TE ENVIO EL CLAN PHENEX?!-

PREGUNTO RIAS SEMPAI MUY ALTERADA Y FRUSTRADA. EN ESO SCORPION RESPONDE DE MANERA CONFUNDIDA.

-PHENEX ,JAMAS ESCUCHE HABLAR DE ESE CLAN ,¿ ACASO SERA UN NUEVO ENEMIGO PARA LOS SHIRAIRAYU?-

RESPONDIO SCORPION CON ENOJO

-¿CLAN SHIRAI-RYU NUNCA ESCUSHE HABLAR DE UN CLAN DEMONIACO COMO ESE?-PREGUNTO SONA-SEMPAI A SCORPION.

-AHHHH ASI QUE CLAN DEMONIACO , LO SIENTO PERO EL CLAN SHIRAIRAYU ES UN CLAN HUMANO AL IGUAL QUE NUESTRO CLAN RIVAL LOS LIN-KUEI, PERO NO VENGO AQUÍ PARA CHARLAR VENGO PORQUE NESECITO ENFRENTARME EL HIJO DEL CLAN LIN-KUEI SUB-ZERO-DIJO SCORPION

P.O.V. NORMAL

TODOS ESTABAN ATONITOS A LO QUE ESCUCHABAN UN HUMANO LOS HABIA DERROTADO PERO NO UN HUMANO CUALQUIERA YA QUE ESTE TENIA UNA FUERZA BRUTA Y UNA GRAN RESISTENCIA A LOS ATAQUES DEMONIACOS Y APARTE SE VESTIMENTA ERA LA DE UN GUERRERO VETERANO ENTONCES RIAS DICE

-COMO TE ATREVES QUE UN CLAN ENEMIGO INVADA MI TERRITORIO- DIJO RIAS DEJANDO PENSATIVO A ISSEI QUE ESCUCHABA TODO ESCONDIDO POR EN UN ARBUSTO

-PERDON TU TERRITORIO DISCULPAME PERO ESTA CIUDAD ESTA AL CUIDADO DEL CLAN LIN-KUEI COMO EL SHIRAI-RAYU NO SE TE INFORMARON NIÑA PERO ESTA CIUDA YA ESTA A CUIDADO DE DOS CLANES HUMANOS-

P.O.V DE ISSEI

DOS CLANES HUMANO-DIJO SCORPION LO CUAL ERA CIERTO MI CLAN Y EL CLAN DE SCORPION ESTAMOS AL CUIDADO DE LA CIUDAD, PERO ME DEJO SORPRENDIDO ERA QUE TANTO RIAS-SEMPAI Y SONA-SEMPAI ERAN DEMONIOS QUE CUIDABAN ESTA CIUDAD. CREO QE LE PREGUNTARE MAS TARDE DE ESO.

EN ESO VEO A SCORPION PARA HACER SU ATAUQUE FINAL Y ACABAR CON AMBOS CLUBES

-LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE MUERAN-DIJO SCORPION EN ESO ME PREPARO PARA LUCHAR Y ME LANZO CONTRA SCORPION QUE DANDO ENFRENTE DE EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO Y EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL.

POV NORMAL

PODEMOS VER A UN SCORPION ATURDIDO Y AMBOS SEQUITOS SORPRENDIDOS PORQUE ALGUIEN FUE CAPAZ DE GOLPEAR AL MISTERIOSO NINJA QUE APARECIO HACE RATO SE PUEDE VER UNA CORTINA DE HUMO QUE NO DEJA VER QUIEN GOLPEO A SCORPION MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS ERAN CURADOS POR RIAS,AKENO Y ASIA HASTA QUE SCORPION HABLO Y DIJO:

-QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO-EN ESO SE QUITA EL HUMO Y SE DEJA VER A UN CHICO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO COMPLEXIDAD MUSCULOSO COSA QUE RIAS NO NOTO Y OJOS AZULES EN ESO TODOS SALEN DEL SHOCK PARA OIR A RIAS DECIR:

-¿ISE?! –DICE ELLA CONFUNDIDA Y ENTONCES RECUERDAY DICE- ISE QUE HACES AQUÍ NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ –EN ESO ISE DICE

-HOLA RIAS-SEMPAI ,PERO EL ME BUSCA A MI Y NO A USTEDES-RESPONDIO ESTE

-A QUE TE REFIERES HYODO-KUN-PREGUNTO SONA UN POCO CURIOSA

-A QUE SCORPION HA VENIDO POR MI- RESPONDIO ESTE

-QUE QUIERES DECIR ISE-PREGUNTO RIAS CON MIEDO

-A QUE QUIERE PELEAR CONMIGO-RESPONDIO ISE

EN ESO SCORPION DIJO:

-VAYA VAYA ASI QUE EL HIJO DEL LIDER DEL CLAN LIN-KUEI APARECIO – DIJO SCORPION CON ENOJO Y DESAFIANTE

-ASI ES SCORPION QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

-QUE NO ES OBVIO VENGO POR TU VIDA Y PIENSO TOMARLA-DIJO ESTE DEJANDO CON MIEDO RIAS YA QUE NO QUERIA PERDER A SU CORDERO Y FUTURO MIEMBRO

-BUENO SI PELEA QUIERES ESO TENDRAS-RESPONDE ISE SOLO PARA VER COMO UNA CAPA DE HIELO LO CUBRE PARA LUGO ESTE DESTRUIRSE Y REVELAR A ISE CON SU TRAJE DE NINJA(EL DEL TRAILER DE SCORPION VS SUB-ZERO DE MORTAL KOMBAT X).

TODOS QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR LA NUEVA APARIENCIA DE ISE HASTA QUE ESTE HABLO

-POR LOS LIN-KUEI-DIJO ISSER FORMANDO HIELO EN SUMANO IZQUIERDA PARA LUEGO APRETARLO Y DESTURILOS.

-POR LOS SHIRAIRYU-DIJO SCORPION CON SU VOZ DEMONIACA Y CON FUEGO EN SUS OJOS

ESTO SORPRENDIO A TODOS MAS ARIAS YA QUE SU CORDEROERA UN GUERRRERO FORMIDABLE POR LO ACABA DE VER Y ESTO HIZO QUE SINTIERA UNA SENCACION EXTRAÑA ADENTRO ALGO QUE NO HABIA SENTIDO POR NINGUN HOMBRE SOLO POR ISE .

EN ESO SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE DE DISTANCIA Y PODEMOS ESCUCHAR EL CLASICO FIGHT , EN ESO CORREN UNO AL OTRO PARA QUE ISE GOLPEARA DE UN RODILLAZO A SCORPION Y ESTE LE AGARRA EL BRAZO PARA CON SU PALAMA ABIERTA EMPUJAR HACIA ARRIBA SU CODO Y ASI EMPIEZAUNA BATALLA QUE NINGUNO ESTABA DISPUESTO A SEDER EN ESO ISE CONGELA A SCORPION Y LO LANZA A UN ARBOL ESTRELLANDOLO CONTRA ESTE LUEGO DE ESO SCORPION INTENTO GOLPEAR A ISE PERO ESTE SE FUE DE ESPALDA PARA CAER AL SUELO TRANSPORTANDOSE CON HIELO ATRÁS DE SCORPION PARA LUEGO ESTE GOLPERARLO Y LUEGO QUE ESTE QUEDE NOQUEADO

TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE ISSEI PODIA HACER ENTONCES A AMBAS AMAS DE DICHO SEQUITO SE LES OCURRIO RECLUTAR A ISSEI A SU NOBLEZA

-ISE-DIJO RIAS

HYODO-KUN-DIJO SONA

-CON ISE SERA SUFICIENTE SONA-SEMPAI-DIJO ESTE

-BIEN ISSEI-KUN QUIERO QUE NOS RESPONDAS UNAS PREGUNTAS PERO QUIERO QUE VAYAMOS TODOS A LA SALA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL-DIJO SONA

-MUY BIEN LO HARE-DIJO DE FORMA INOCENTE ESTE COSA QUE ENAMORO MAS ARIAS DE ESTE POR SU INOCENCIA COSA QUE ELLA QUERIA QUITAR Y MOSTRARLE LOS ATRIBUTOS SENSUALES DE UNA DIABLESA

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

NUESTRO PERSONAJE SE ENCUENTRA ENM LA SALA DEL CONSEJO JUNTO A AMBOS SEQUITOS DE DICHOS CLANE SDEMONIACOS

-MUY BIEN ISSEI-KUN RESPONDEME PORQUE PUEDES HACER HIELO A VOLUNTAD?-PREGUNTO SONA UN POCO CURIOSA POQUE LA UNICA QUE PODIA HACER HIELO A VOLUNTAD ERA SU HERMANA.

-SI ISE TAMBIEN TENGO CURIOSIDAD-DIJO RIAS CURIOSA

-MUY BIEN ESO SE DEBE A QUE MI FAMILIA SON CRYOMANCER SON PERSONAS QUE SON DOMINANTES DEL ELEMENTO TIPO HIELO, MI CLAN ,EL CLAN LIN-KUEI ES POSEEDORA DE DICHA HABILIDAD YO SIENDO HIJO DE DICHO CLAN EL LIDER KUAI-LIANG EL CUAL ES EL MAESTRO DE HIELO INCLUSO NADIE A PODIDO LLEGAR A SU NIVEL YO HEREDE SUS PODERES TANTO COMO LOS TRAJES QUE YA PUDIERON VER UNO DE LOS CUATRO QUE TENGO POR ESO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER HIELO-DIJO ESTE CON SINCERIDAD.

-MUY BIEN OTRA PREGUNTA ¿Quién ERA ESE TIPO QUE ECHABA FUEGO?-PREGUNTO SONA MUY CURIOSA

-ESE ERA EL HIJO DEL ETERNO NEMESIS DE MI PADRE SCORPION EL ES EL HIJO HANZO HASACHI LIDER DEL CLAN SHIRAIRYU COMO SABEN ES EL NEMESIS DE NUESTRO CLAN EN TODO LOS SENTIDOS INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS YA QUE ELLOS CONTROLAN EL FUEGO-DIJO ESTE

-ASI QUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE EREES ALGUIEN FUERTE – DIJO RIAS

\- DE ECHO SI YA QUE MI PADRE SE ENFRENTO AL ANTERIOR REY DEMONIO LUCIFER Y LO DERRROTO SE PODIRA DECIR QUE YO PODRIA DERROTAR AL ACTUAL REY DEMONIO-DIJO ESTE DEJANDO SORPRENDIDO A TODOS

Y ASI PASO EL TIEMPO RIAS Y SONA LE EXPLICARON LOS DE LAS TRES FACCIONES LOS DRAGONES Y TODO ESO HASTA QUE :

-ESPERA DIJISTE DRAGON ROJO-

-SI DIJO RIAS PORQUE PREGUNTAS-DIJO RIAS

\- ES QUE UN AMIGO MIO ES EL ACTUAL SERKIYUTEI-

Y ASI DEJANDO ASOMBRADO A TODOS POR LO DICHO Y ASI HICIERON EL TODO O NADA

-ISE-DIJO RIAS

-SI RIAS-SEMPAI-PREGUNTO ISE CON CURIOSIDAD

-TE GUSTARIA SER PARTE DE MI NOBLEZA-PREGUNTO ESTA ESPERANZADA

-HMMMM MUY BIEN QUE TENGO QUE HACER-DIJO PONIENDO FELIZ A RIAS

-TODO LOS QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES…..-

-UN MOMENTO RIAS YO NO LE HE PREGUNTADO YO RIAS-DIJO SONA MUY MOLESTA

EN ESO SE DESATO UNA LUCHA DE QUIEN SE QUEDARIA CON ISE HASTA QUE DECIDIERON POR JUGAR AJEDREZ EL CUAL TERMINO COMO GANADORA RIAS EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO SE FUE A SU CLUB Y AHÍ EMPEZO EL RITUAL PARA VOLVER A ISE DEMONIO

-MUY BIEN ISE ACUESTATE AQUÍ Y QUITATE LA CAMISA-DIJO ELLA CON UNA MIRADA SEDUCTORA

-MUY BIEN RIAS-SEMPAI-

-BUCHUO ME TIENES QUE DECIR BUCHOU DE AHORA EN ADELANTE-

-MUY BIEN BUCHOU-DIJO ISE PARA QUITARSE LA PLAYEERA Y VER QUE ESTABA MUY MARCADO Y HASTA HABIA UNA CICATRIZ DIAGONAL EN EL PECHO DE ISE COSA QUE HIZO SONROJAR A RIAS,Y MISTERIOSAMENTE A AKENO.

-EN EL NOMBRE DE RIAS GREMORY TE ORDENO QUE TE LEVANTES Y ME SIRVAS AMI TU NUEVA AMA-TERMINO DE DECIR LUGO DE VER COMO LAS OCHO PIEZAS DE PEON ENTRABAN EN ISE

-BIEN ISE AHORA ERES MI PEON-DIJO ELLA MIENTRAS ES SUS PENSAMIENTOS-"MI LINDO PEON Y MI PRECIADO CORDERO"-PENSO ELLA FELIZ INTERNAMENTE.

Y ASI SE PRESENTARIN TODOS EN EL CLUB HASTA QUE RIAS DIJO

-MUY BIEN YA ESHORA DE IRNOS MI LINDOS SIERVOS QUE DEACANSEN Y HASTA MAÑANA-DIJO RIAS

Y TODOS

-HI,BUCHOU-

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 1

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS TANTO POSITIVOS COM NEGATIVOS Y ESPERO ME DISCULEN SI PUSE MAL ALGUNAS PALABRAS Y ESPERO ME DIGAN EN LOS REVIEWS LOS ERRORES QUE COMETI PARA NO VOLVERLS A HACER SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO

-SUB-ZERO99


End file.
